


Merry and Bright

by lokitrashno_1



Series: Connor: Become Human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Boi is confused, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor's first Christmas, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank has a lot of feelings, Hank tries to convince Connor that Santa is real, Happy Hank Anderson, look at me projecting onto my faves, no beta we die like men, not explicitly mentioned but hinted at, this is just self indulgent fluff, whenever I write Connor he'll always be autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: Hank hadn’t celebrated Christmas since Cole had died and his wife had left him. Some of the best memories Hank had of his family were made at Christmas - Cole opening his stocking presents, eyes sparkling with pure delight… Christmases since had just been lonely and depressing, with only a bottle of whisky and a loaded revolver for company.He actually had company this year. Maybe celebrating Christmas would actually do him some good.He could give Connor the best first Christmas ever.Rated T for Hank





	1. 19th December 2038 - 6 days to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> YES i know its September and YES i know its stupidly early for Christmas fics but guess what????? imma do it anyway. 
> 
> Also I want this series to be in order (you don't have to read the other parts of this for it to make sense!) 
> 
> I just need my boys to be happy ok?

“How much do you know about Christmas, Connor?”

It felt like the Christmas commercials never ended. It was one after another after another… Hank just wanted to watch the game for Christs sakes, but no, he had to sit though ten minutes of cheery pretend families eating their fake Christmas dinner while some company tried to force their throwaway garbage down his throat. It made Hanks teeth grind.

“A fair amount.” Connor said from beside him on the couch. It was what could only be described as a lazy Sunday. The two men sat slumped (or as slumped as Connor could be anyway) in front of the TV with Sumo lying between them and blankets over their laps. Hank was on his second beer of the day. It was three PM. He allowed himself to be slightly proud of that fact.

“Hm?”

“It’s the Christian celebration of the birth of Jesus. Although, apart from church visits, that fact seems to be… pushed aside.”

Hank snorted.

“It’s a time where humans spend time with friends and family, decorating their houses and eating roast dinners. With the addition of an unhealthy amount of junk food. That’s my basic understanding.”

Hank nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “You’ve pretty much hit the nail on the head.” He said. Connor frowned. “It’s an expression, kid. Means you’re right.”

“Oh.” Connor turned back to the TV where a ‘family’ were stood around their Christmas tree, raving about the newest air freshener. Hank rolled his eyes.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken by the TV and Connor flipping his coin. Its gleam caught Hanks eye and he turned his head to watch as Connor threw the sliver disc between his hands, catching it between his index and middle finger. Calibration exercises, Connor had told him once, but Hank was beginning to think that the android was just a bit of a fiddler.

Hank set his half full bottle down on the coffee table, a thought crossing his mind.

“Hey Connor. This is your first Christmas, isn’t it?”

“Correct.” Connors eyes didn’t leave the TV, watching two huskies chase each other though the snow. “I was only activated in August of this year.”

Hank nodded, settling back against the couch, folding his arms. Connors first Christmas. And how was he going to spend it? Probably sat in front of the TV watching shitty holiday movies while Hank drank himself into a stupor. He grimaced at the thought. Connor was the most aware four month old Hank had ever met. Hell, Hank didn’t remember his first Christmas - no human did. Connor was going to remember his and it was probably going to be a steaming pile of shit.

He glanced over at Connor again. The game was back on and the android had lost all interest in the TV. Instead he was engrossed in one of Hanks old encyclopaedias, handling the pages as if they were made of glass.

Hank hadn’t celebrated Christmas since Cole had died and his wife had left him. Some of the best memories Hank had of his family were made at Christmas - Cole opening his stocking presents, eyes sparkling with pure delight… Christmases since had just been lonely and depressing, with only a bottle of whisky and a loaded revolver for company.

He actually had company this year. Maybe celebrating Christmas would actually do him some good.

He could give Connor the best first Christmas ever.

“Right.” He said, slapping his thighs and standing up, untangling himself from the blankets. Connor and Sumo looked up at him, both wearing matching puzzled expressions. “Connor, get your shoes on, we’re going out. Sumo’s coming too.”

“What about the game?” Connor asked, closing the book carefully.

“The Gears don’t have a chance. Come on.”

He retreated into his room to pull on some warmer clothes. When he returned, Connor was stood by the door ready to go and still looking puzzled. Sumo was leashed next to him, tail thumping in an excited rhythm on the carpet.

“Where are we going?” Connor asked.

“We’re gonna get a Christmas tree, then we’re gonna decorate that bitch.” Hank pulled on his coat, draping a scarf around Connors neck. “It’s your first Christmas, and you’re gonna have a great one.”

* * *

 

“Are there any guidelines as to what tree to get?” Connor asked. Despite the fact there were only six days until Christmas, there seemed to be hundreds of trees still for sale. Hank figured most people were visiting family outside the city for Christmas, given the current circumstances. Families milled about them, browsing. There were even groups of androids, chattering happily while choosing their own trees. Hank found himself smiling.

“Not really. Just not too big - the only place to put it is by Sumo’s bed.”

Connor nodded, a serious expression on his face. “Of course.”

They made their way toward the medium sized trees, Sumo stopping to sniff one occasionally. “Make sure he doesn’t piss on any.” Hank warned.

Hank began checking each tree, examining its branches while Connor lagged behind.

“Lieutenant?”

Hank sighed. Connor only called him that when there was something on his mind. 

“Hank.” He corrected pointedly. “And what is it?”

“I…” Hank turned to face the android. “You don’t have to do this Hank. I’m sure Christmas is a very hard time for you, and-“

“It is.” Hank said honestly. “But I have to move on. I’m not doing myself any good just wallowing in self pity every year.”

Connor’s eyes were filled with concern.

Hank sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine, Connor. Besides, this is my first Christmas with company since Cole. I'm not on my own. I’m sure this year will be easier.”

Connor relaxed slightly, but concern still lingered on his features. “If you’re sure, Hank.”

“I’m very sure.” Hank ruffled Connors hair, earning himself a smile. “Let’s go find the best tree ever.”

“Okay,” Connor grinned.

***

It took a while to find their tree, and when they did it was far from perfect… but it was their tree.

Sumo had been the one to “choose” it. He had stopped to sniff at one particularly sad looking fir. It was missing quite a few branches and a lot of its needles had dropped off. Connor had eyed it for a moment and announced “Sumo wants this one.” And that was that. They even got a considerable discount on it.

As they were leaving the garden centre, they passed a large gaggle of children, queuing in front of a small white tent lit up with multi coloured lights. Santa’s grotto.

“Wanna go and meet Santa, Connor?” Hank grinned, nudging the android in the ribs. “Tell him what you want for Christmas?”

“Don’t be silly Hank, Santa isn’t-“

“Shhh!” Hank cut him off, earning questioning looks from the children around them and glares from their parents. He pulled Connor away from the crowed towards the car before he spoke again. “Don’t believe in Santa, Connor?”

“Of course not!” Connor seemed almost offended. “The whole concept of Santa is totally illogical. Visiting over five billion children in twenty four hours? It’s impossible!”

Hank shook his head. “It’s magic Connor!” He insisted.

“Magic doesn’t exist, Hank.”

Hank stuffed the tree into the trunk, slamming it shut. “Oh Connor, you’re no fun.”

“I’m just stating facts.” The android paused, then his face morphed into a look of horror. “Hank. Don’t tell me you believe in Santa.”

Hank shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, kid. He’s real. I’m sorry you don’t want to face the truth.”

He marvelled in the look on Connor’s face.

“You might not want to meet Santa, but someone else here does.” He crouched down next to Sumo. “Do you wanna meet Santa, boy?”

Sumo gave an excited boof.

Connor grimaced. “Fine. For Sumo.”

The kid was easily manipulated.

They waited in line for over half an hour, Hank breaking away to grab himself a cup of coffee. When it was finally their turn, Sumo tugged his way into the tent and jumped up to lick the Santa’s face. Santa boomed a laugh.

“Someone just wanted to see you,” Hank said, “He can sense out who gives the best cuddles.”

“What a lovely boy!” Santa laughed, cupping the hounds head in his hands. Sumo’s tail wagged wildly. “Have you been good this year?”

“Of course he has.” Connor piped up, seeming almost offended that someone was doubting that his Sumo had been anything other than a good boy.

“Of course!” Santa chuckled, giving Sumo one last pat. “I think he deserves a present.”

An android wearing a elf hat stepped forward with a brightly wrapped present in hand. She bent down and presented it to Sumo.

Sumo tore into it instantly, ripping off the paper and his slobbery jaws closed around what was inside. A stuffed teddy bear. He nuzzled the androids leg in thanks.

“And what about you, young man?” Santas gaze lifted to Connor. “Have you been good this year?”

Connor stilled. “I haven’t-“

“He has.” Hank cut across him, voice hard an insistent. “He’s done as he’s been told and worked hard.”

Santa beamed up at him. “Come, sit.” He said, patting the space on the couch next to him.

Connor glanced at Hank, uncertain. Hank just nodded him forwards. Connor sat carefully next to the bearded man, eyes darting almost nervously around the tent.

“What’s your name?”

“Connor.” Connor replied, looking at Santa as if he might bite him.

“It’s lovely to meet you Connor! I don’t think I’ve seen you on any of my lists before. Is this your first Christmas?”

“Y-yes.” Connor was looking more and more uncomfortable with every passing second. Hank stifled a snicker.

“I hope this Christmas is very bright for you! Here, have a present.”

He took another wrapped gift from the android elf and handed it to Connor. Connor held it like it might explode at any second.

“Th-thank you.” Connor mumbled. He stood up and made his way over to the safety of Hanks side.

“Thanks Santa!” Hank called out as they turned to leave.

“Merry Christmas!” Santa called after them.

They walked back across the parking lot back to the car, Connors brow furrowed and his LED yellow.

“You alright there, son?” Hank asked. Connor just stared at his present.

“There was something about that man…” Connor mumbled.

“Something magical?” Hank prompted.

“I wouldn’t say ‘magical’ as such.”

The climbed into the car, Sumo settling on the back seat with the tree, teddy bear still hanging from his mouth.

“Are you going to open your present?” Hank asked.

Connor looked at him, and then back to his present, sitting in his lap now. He nodded slowly, carefully ripping the paper until a plush sat in his hands.

“How did that man know I like dogs?”


	2. 21st December 2038 - 4 days to Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your kind comments on the last chapter! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a but boring. It's mostly a filler and I had a brain fart.

Hank had told him not to wait up for him that morning. He was into the city centre after work to pick up gifts for people in the precinct. There was no washing to be done and the house was spotless. Sumo was walked and Hank was getting food from the Chicken Feed on his way home. Connor had a completely free day.

Usually, he would sit on the couch waiting for Hank to return home when he had nothing to do, but he had pressing matters to consider.

What was he going to get Hank for Christmas?

He had been considering the idea of getting the Lieutenant a present even before Hank decided the two of them were celebrating Christmas that year. He wanted to get him something, he was sleeping on his couch after all. But the question was _what?_

He had done some research on gift giving. More often than not, humans gave each other things they had asked for. But they also gifted each other things of sentimental value, something that reminded them of the receiver. Whatever he gave Hank, it had to be somewhat special.

Connor had drawn a blank.

“What would you get Hank?” Connor asked Sumo. The St Bernard just looked up at him with tired, droopy eyes. He’d probably just lick him, the android thought. Though, Connor was sure Hank wouldn’t appreciate it if _Connor_ licked him.

He sighed, a terribly human habit he had picked up from the lueitenant in the month they had been living together, and slumped back into the couch cushions.

Inspiration struck him then, and he opened a connection.

**_ Markus? _ **

_**Connor!**_ Markus’ voice was cheery even though their mental connection. _ **It’s good to hear from you. How are you?**_

_** I’m well. Are you busy right now? ** _

_** No, I’m giving myself the day off. What’s up? ** _

Connor paused. He felt odd asking for help from the deviant ‘leader’. He had caused so much trouble for him only a month before, and had tried to kill him on two separate occasions. But Markus was nothing but welcoming, insisting Connor always had a place at Jericho, that he was an essential part of the movement.

**_ I don’t know what to get Hank for Christmas. I thought maybe… _ **

Markus chuckled. _**Aha. I know the feeling. I always struggled with gifts for Carl back in the day. Although it didn’t help I wasn’t deviant then…**_

_** What kinds of gifts do you get Carl? ** _

_** Carl is… unique. He likes art and sculptures. The more obscure the better. I got him a sculpture of a lion with inverted colours this year. I doubt Hank is the type for that. ** _

_**No…**_ Connor mumbled.

**_ Hey. Meet me at Jericho. We can put a plan in action. _ **

_**Are you sure? It’s your day off.**_ He didn’t want to be a burden.

_**North insisted I relax, but honestly I think I’m going a bit crazy** _ Markus laughed lightly. _**I’m sure a walk around the shops counts as relaxing. What do you say?**_

Connor found himself smiling. _**I’m on my way. I’ll see you in a bit**_

* * *

Hank groaned, downing the dregs of his fourth coffee. He was tired. Overworked. There was a new Android homicide case on his desk every day. He ached for a drink, but the flask he usually kept in his desk was empty. He hadn’t filled it in two weeks. 

If Connor were here, things would be moving so much quicker. Fuck, machines really were gonna take over someday…

Hank drummed his pen against his notepad, deep in thought. He was making a list of presents to buy. The precinct was sorted, the usual whisky for Chris, Ben and Jeffry. Only this year, he vowed, the bottles would actually be unopened. Sumo was getting his favourite chicken filled bones and Santa was _defiantly_ paying Connor a visit. But what would _Hank_ get Connor?

He tipped his head back, racking his brains. Connor was an enigma to say the least. He was still figuring out what he liked and disliked, finding out what his favourite pass times were. He looked at the world with such childlike wonder, interested in _everything_ , making it very hard for Hank to narrow down anything that could give him inspiration.

He thought back to their lazy Sunday. Connor curled up next to him on the couch, Hanks encyclopaedia in his lap. Connor seemed to have the same level of appreciation Hank had for physical books, maybe another encyclopaedia? No, Hank had encyclopaedias on almost every subject that were just gathering dust. He may as well just give them to Connor anytime.

Come to think of it, Connor had the book open to the same page for a while. It didn’t take him long to read an entire page, but still he didn’t turn it. What was on that page?

A fish. A pretty little fish, shiny scales, rainbow colours…

Connor liked fish. Not as much as dogs, but he still liked fish. Maybe that was his favourite kind of fish.

Hank had an idea.

* * *

North met him in the lobby of New Jericho, a formally abandoned office building. There were androids all around, volunteering to get the place up to scratch, fixing cracks in the walls and painting the bright, hopeful colours. As North approached, Connor gave her a tentative smile.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, voice full of hostility.

She still didn’t trust him. That was to be expected. Not many of the androids here trusted him. It was understandable, but it still hurt a tiny bit.

“I’m here to see Markus.” He told her.

“It’s his day off.” She folded her arms, glaring at him. “You should leave.”

“Connor!”

Markus appeared behind North, smiling warmly at him. He returned the smile as Markus put an arm around Norths shoulders. “Connor and I are going to do some Christmas shopping. Call me if anything happens?”

North huffed, eyes leaving Connor, but she relaxed instantly. She shot Markus a sly smile. “You know I won’t. Have fun.” She patted him on the arm before she walked away, not glancing back at Connor.

Markus smiled at him apologetically, before gesturing to the door. They walked together at an even pace. “She wasn’t giving you a hard time, was she?”

“No. She was… unfriendly. But that’s to be expected.”

Markus frowned. “North is strong, but she’s been though a lot. She doesn’t trust easy. She’ll come around.”

Connor hoped so. He tried not to let it bother him, but sometimes he felt himself longing for more friends among androids, for them to trust him. They were all the same, after all.

Markus broke the silence. “Have you thought any more about what you want to get Hank?”

“I have, but I still can’t think of anything.”

“Okay.” Markus hummed as they turned a corner into the bustling city streets. There were Christmas lights everywhere, sparkling snowflakes hung in windows and a gaggle of humans stood at the roadside singing carols. It was a beautiful sight. For now at least, things seemed calm.

“Let’s make a list of things Hank likes and we’ll go from there.” Markus suggested. “What does he enjoy?”

“He loves jazz,” Connor started, checking off with his fingers as he went. “He’s a Detroit Gears fan, I’m sure he likes dogs since he has one. He also seems very old fashioned”

Markus nodded. “That’s a good start. We can have a look around some vintage stores, music stores and I’m sure Detroit Gears merchandise will be easy to find.”

They entered a thrift store first. The owner called out a welcome as the bell sounded, but upon seeing Connors exposed LED, he scowled and dropped into the store room. Markus just sighed. “We’ve a long way to go.” He said warily.

The shop was lined with shelves and shelves of second hand products that seemed to date anywhere from the late eighties to the early two thousands. Perfect.

The shelves immediately in front of him were lined with rows upon rows of VHS tapes. Connor had never seen a VHS before. He picked one up and turned it over in his hands carefully. Hank didn’t own any VHS tapes, and he also didn’t own a VHS player. However he had a few DVDs and a DVD player, but the thing was caked in dust. Perhaps he should get Hank some DVDs…

“There’s some jazz records over here, Connor.”

Connor slotted the tape neatly back onto the shef and made his way over to where Markus was standing. There were boxes full of old vinyl records, most looked like they could have at least been first printing.

After flicking though for a while he found a few Hank might enjoy. He found a couple jazz records made in the 90’s and even a limited edition Knights of the Black Death vinyl release that Connor hadn’t seen anywhere in Hank’s house.

Next he made his way over to the DVD’s and picked out a few. Die Hard was one, it was a movie about cops so he thought Hank might appreciate it, and one with a green cartoon man on the cover. It was a family film released when Hank was a teenager that looked quite interesting. Perhaps they could watch it together.

The cashier reappeared and reluctantly rang up Connors items, grumbling all the while. Both he and Markus flashed the man a friendly smile and a ‘thank you’ before leaving, but it did nothing to erase the scowl on the humans face.

“How much should I get?” Connor asked as the pair walked back out into the crisp air.

“It depends. Most people either get lots of cheaper gifts or one expensive gift.” Markus had brought himself an old paperback at the thrift store, and was flicking though it idly. “Do you have a budget?”

“I have approximately $50.89 left from my CyberLife funds. I need to get a gift for Sumo as well, and I would like to save some for emergencies.”

So they headed for a reasonably priced department store next. “We can just browse,” Markus said, “Sometimes you find things you’re looking for when you’re not even looking for them.”

***

Connor wasn’t sure how long they had spent shopping, but it was almost four pm and he was beginning to get tired. He wasn’t quite used to the feeling and it knocked him off guard a bit. The store was beginning to fill as people got off work and started their Christmas shopping, the noise level grew and Connor felt a knot in his artificial stomach. He very much wanted to go home.

Connor looked up, looking for Markus though the crowed that had formed. He spotted him not too far away, standing under a sign that read “Gifts for Dad”.Looking for another gift for Carl, no doubt. Markus has mentioned before how the old man was like a dad to him.

Could he say the same about Hank?

It was too early to tell, they had only known each other for little over a month after all. But Connor couldn’t help but feel _something_ towards the lieutenant. Perhaps in time…

Connor found himself browsing the section anyway. A t-shirt caught his eye and a wide smile spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna aim to update this every Friday. That gives me plenty of time to finish chapter 4 and throw up chapter 5. Someone tell me to stop procrastinating.


	3. 24th December 2038 - 1 day to Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A season of firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another shortish chapter. the next one is longer

When Christmas eve rolled around, Connor found himself standing in the middle of the living room wearing a brand-new sweater. A very… ugly brand new sweater. 

“I don’t see how this is relevant…” Connor mumbled, looking down at the maroon atrocity. It’s only saving grace was the husky knitted on the front sporting a Santa hat.

“You have to wear ugly sweaters at Christmas. It’s the law.” Hank stated, himself wearing a black and white sweater with the words “bah-humbug” embroidered across the chest.

“There is no such law in my databanks.” Connor cocked his head in confusion. Hank huffed, taking a sip of his scotch. “It’s an unofficial law. It’s still one you have to follow.”

“I see…” Connor said, though it was very obvious he didn’t.

Their Christmas eve was a quiet one. They planned to spend the evening watching old Disney movies, and then retire early to bed. “You don’t stay up late on Christmas Eve, you go straight to sleep.” Hank had told the android. He had seemed to accept the demand without question. 

“Can androids eat at all?” Hank asked as they watch Scrooge sit down with the rest of the villagers for their Christmas dinner. It was a question Hank had been meaning to ask for a long time now, however he never did. He’d never seen Connor eat and just assumed he didn’t need to. If it was possible, though - that was a different question. 

“We can take small amounts of food, though it’s not recommended.” Connor said idly. He span his coin lazily atop his index finger as he watched the film. “We don’t have a system that allows us to turn it in energy or store it as fat. After a few hours the food will need to be purged or internal damage could occur.”

“Lovely,” Hank grimaced, trying to not think too hard about the purging process. “What about liquid?”

“Again, small amounts. However, we can convert liquid into thirium, though it isn’t as beneficial as ingesting thirium directly.” 

“Huh,” Hank nodded. “So, how about a festive beverage?” 

Connor cocked his head in interest. 

“I’m guessing alcohol is a bad idea. I mean, it’s a bad idea generally, but I can’t imagine its particularly good for androids either.”

 “Depending on the amount. It can either temporarily disable our systems or shut us down completely.” 

“Well Jesus. Eggnog is out completely then.” He paused the film, credits rolling and stood, making his way over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of said drink. “How does hot chocolate sound?” 

Connor just stared at the lieutenant blankly. Hank sighed. “I mean, do you want any?”

“I would like to try some.” Connor said, making his way over to join Hank in the kitchen. “This will be my first hot beverage… or first beverage that isn’t thirium.”

“Gee, no pressure,” Hank chuckled, filling a mug with milk and shoving it in the microwave. “This is a season full of firsts, huh Connor?”

“I suppose so.” Connor agreed, taking a seat at the table and watching the mug spin round and round in the microwave. 

“I only have the instant powdered shit, but that’s the best you get at most places.” Hank took the mug and stirred in the powder, tapping the spoon on the side with a clink. “Here,” he said, handing Connor the mug, “see how you like it.” 

Connor took the mug, cradling it in both hands. He took a cautious sniff at the liquid. 

“It won’t bite.” Hank joked. Connor took his first hesitant sip. He swallowed, brow furrowed, yellow LED spinning slowly. 

“How is it? And don’t you dare analyse it.” 

“It’s… sweet. I think. I’ve never tasted sweet before.” 

Hank nodded. “Well, do you like sweet?”

“I think so.” Connor looked back down into the mug before taking another sip. “It’s nice. I like it a lot.”

Hank smiled. “That’s great! We can add that to the ‘things Connor likes’ list.”  

“Already have.” Connor tapped at his temple, smiling slightly. 

Hank chuckled. “Come on then son, one more movie then bed. How does that sound?” 

“It sounds good.”

* * *

True to his word, Connor was asleep by 10pm, curled up on the couch under his mound of blankets, Sumo lying on the floor against the sofa. 

Hank, however, was still very much awake.

He crept back into the living room, a stocking full of presents in hand. He placed it carefully down by Connor’s head, ensuring the stocking didn’t rustle much. Sumo’s head perked up in interest, but that was the only movement from either of them. 

Once that was done, Hank made his way into the garage, flicking on the light. It was a mess - the only room Hank had told Connor he was not allowed to clean. It was full of memories, mostly a lot of Coles old toys that he couldn’t quite bring himself to throw out just yet. Hank gave the bursting boxes a fleeting glance before turning towards the fish tank. 

He had filled it with blue gravel, but that was about it. He hadn’t had much time to work on it properly.  

The little fish stared at him from the old goldfish tank, opening and closing its mouth as if telling him to _bloody get on with it_. It couldn’t have been fun, just swimming around in circles for the last twenty-four hours.  

“Just wait a few more minutes.” Hank mumbled in the general direction of the bowl. The fish blubbed almost angrily before turning away. 

Reaching into the bag sitting by the tank, Hank pulled out a model of a shipwreck and settled it atop the gravel. He also added some artificial seaweed which just flopped uselessly to the ground. He frowned at it for a moment before realizing it would need the help of water and a filter.

It took him almost an hour of grumbling before it was complete and filled to the brim, the lights along the lid bathing the water in a warm red glow. Hank carefully tipped the fish into the tank, where it made a beeline for the shipwreck.  

The finishing touch was to stick a golden bow on top the lid. He huffed in satisfaction before turning back to the house. 

* * *

 

Their tree was a sorry sight, it had to be said. But Connor liked it, so Hank wasn’t going to argue.

 A couple more branches had dropped off since they had brought it into the house. It sagged sadly under the minimal weight of the few baubles and scraps of tinsel they had decorated it with, the drooping bottom branches almost covering the few presents that sat underneath it.

Hank leant against the kitchen counter, scotch in hand, gazing at the tree lights blinking lazily at him. It was weird, seeing a tree in that corner after three years. He didn’t think there’d be one there ever again.

He sighed heavily, taking a sip of the amber liquid. Three years without Cole. Three years since his wife had left him. Three years since he was left with his empty shell of a home and a dog who, as much as he loved him, wasn’t quite enough to prevent Hank’s life from falling into ruin.

And now, only three years later he stood in his home, no longer just a _house,_ no longer alone. Since moving in, Connor had added that breath of fresh air Hank had needed to pull his head out of his ass. It wasn’t just about him anymore, he had someone to come home to, someone to talk to on bleak nights. A friend. Family perhaps. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he needed Connor, and he knew Connor needed him too. It was the kind of co-dependent relationship Hank hadn’t realized he had been craving.

Only a few days into knowing Connor, Hank’s whole world had changed dramatically. The kid had been so focused on capturing deviants that he didn’t realize he was becoming a deviant himself. Hank had his suspicions since Connor had innocently proclaimed that he liked dogs. He knew it was only a matter of time once Connor had refused to shoot Chloe. He saw just how _human_ androids could be. How naïve Connor was. He could feel his parental instincts rushing back.

Could he be a father again? Hank didn’t know. Somedays it felt like Cole’s death had completely ruined him, torn him apart. But as Hank’s eyes flickered toward the couch, where he could just about make out Connor’s sleeping face, his soft features and his steady pulsing LED, he felt the broken shards slotting together again.

Connor was lost in his newfound freedom, he needed someone to guide him. He needed a parent. Hank had been a father once upon a time. Maybe he could be one again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want my boys to be happy, ok???
> 
> also!!! i've finished writing this! huzzah! i said i'll update this every friday but I was thinking about uploading chapter 4 on tuesday and chapter 5 on friday instead.


	4. 25th December 2038 - Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor celebrate Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time, and it's just fluff

**_System reinitializing/_ **

**_Start up sequence activated/_ **

**_RK800 #313-248-317-51 booting…/_ **

**_All systems: Normal/_ **

**_Energy levels 100%/_ **

 

**December 25 th, 2038, 6:27am**

Connor opened his eyes.

It was his first Christmas morning. Connor wasn’t too sure how he should be feeling. Humans often described the Christmas mornings of their childhood as magical, exciting; but Connor was not a child.

**_Scanning/_ **

****

**_No anomalies found, system functional/_ **

He sighed. He would have to figure this one out for himself.

There was one thing he was sure of however, he was looking forward to spending the day with Hank, learning more about the holiday by experiencing it first-hand. He couldn’t wait to give Hank and Sumo their gifts.

Perhaps he was excited after all.

He pushed the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the sofa, his foot hitting something solid.

He frowned, there had been nothing beside him when he had entered stasis, and Sumo was curled up asleep on the armchair, snoring softly.

He bent down to pick it up, handling it as if it may jump out and bite him.

It was a red stocking, made out of a plush material that made his touch sensors tingle with its softness. It was tied shut with ribbon and a brown tag. Connor flipped it over.

**Dear: Connor**

**From: Santa**

Connor looked about the room wildly, but he was alone. Distantly he could pick up Hank snoring from his room, still in a deep sleep. He even shot a glance over to Sumo, who was now sat up, tail thumping against the armchair, eyes wide in the possibility of an early breakfast.

He looked at the label again. It was handwritten with a real ink pen by someone with a steady hand and beautifully neat writing. Hank had an extremely unsteady hand with a faint tremor, a illegible scrawl and all the pens in the house were biro with dried up, gunky ink. Hank hadn’t done this. The question was, who had?

Had someone broken in? He shot up, making his way around the living room and kitchen. All the windows were bolted shut and the front door was still locked and bolted. He stood in the middle of the room at a loss.

He knew Hank would be mad if he woke him now, but this was urgent.

He picked up the stocking and made his way to Hank’s room, knocking on the door with his free hand. “Hank?” He called out, knocking again.

A low groan sounded from the other side of the door and Connor took that as his que to enter. He opened the door and stepped inside the dark room, flicking on the light. Hank moaned, covering his eyes with his arms. “Connor? Whad’dya want?”

“Hank, I’m concerned someone might have broken in during the night.”

Hank sat up, suddenly looking more alert, blinking away sleep. “Huh?”

Connor set the stocking carefully down on the duvet. Hank stared at it. “I found this beside me when I awoke. It wasn’t there last night and I doubt it has anything to do with you. It’s too… neat.”

Hank stared at the stocking for a few seconds before huffing air out of his nose in what Connor had come to learn was a laugh, running a hand down his face.

“Connor, that’s a stocking.”

“I know what it is, Hank.”

“Sure. Who’s it from?”

“It says its from Santa,” Connor double checked the label, just in case his optical units had been malfunctioning earlier. “But that’s impossible. Santa doesn’t exist.”

“You sure?” Hank asked, “Who else is it from if it’s not Santa?”

“I don’t know…” Connor ran a hand along the material again. It was so very soft… A thought occurred to him and he lifted his head to glare at the lieutenant. “Did you do this?”

Hank spread his hands in surrender. “Why would I lie to you, Connor?”

“But-” Connor was at a loss for words. How was this possible?

Hank chuckled. “Well since you’ve woken me up, how about you open your presents?”

Connor looked up, alarmed. “What if they’re dangerous? We don’t know who they’re from!”

“They’re from Santa, Connor. Santa’s not gonna give you a bomb. Now come on,” He patted the space on the bed next to him.

Connor nodded slowly, sinking down next to the other man, mind racing. Hank seemed unconcerned… so perhaps it was ok? He shook his head, trying to clear it, opening the stocking.

There were approximately six neatly wrapped gifts inside, the paper depicting golden retriever puppies wearing Santa hats, beaming up at him. He took the top one and began carefully tearing the paper.

“Rip ‘em open Connor, that’s half the fun.”

“But the paper is so nice!” Connor protested. “I don’t want to ruin it.” Hank snorted.

Once he was done he had six gifts lined up in front of him, paper folded neatly to one side. The first had been a small figurine of a dog with a head that bobbed every time it was touched. The second was a paperback book “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone (“You have to read Harry Potter – it was my favourite series growing up”) The third was a small box that seemed to be made up of other boxes – a Rubix cube Hank had called it. Something for him to fiddle with. Next up was a pair of socks covered in a dog pattern, then a framed photograph of Sumo (who had taken this? And how?) and finally a snow globe with a tiny little golden dog sitting in front of winter trees. He couldn’t help but reach over and give it a shake every once in a while, watching the glitter and pretend snowflakes swirl around before settling on the ground. It was mesmerising.

“These are all such lovely gifts. And I don’t know who to thank.” Connor brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

“You thank Santa.”

“I’m still not convinced such a man even exists.” Connor said. “Whoever got me these knew me well…”

“Santa knows everyone well, Connor. That’s just the kind of man he is.” Hank got to his feet, stretching. “I’m gonna shower. Don’t you dare get changed – another law of Christmas is that you have to spend the day in your pajamas.”

“But Sumo needs his morning walk.” Connor protested, “It’s thirty degrees outside, we can’t go out in pajamas.”

Hank just rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll get dressed, take Sumo for his walk, then come back and get back into our pajamas. Deal?”

“I suppose so.” Connor agreed.

* * *

 

Sumo slumped lazily in front of the Christmas tree once they returned.

“Right then.” Hank clapped his hands together with a sharp slap, causing Sumo to lift his head in the humans direction. “How about we open presents?”

“Ok.” Connor agreed, walking in from where he had been stood washing the dishes, drying his hands on a towel.

“First things first,” Hank beckoned the android towards him, Connor’s head cocked to the side in interest. 

Hank led Connor into the garage, flicking on the light. He couldn’t help but notice the subtle look of disgust cross the androids face as his eyes ran over the clutter. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“There,” Hank pointed to the far side of the room to where the tank sat. Looking at it now, the wrapping really was shit, but Hank couldn’t bring himself to care. “Merry Christmas, Connor.”

Connor moved over to the tank, eyes moving and LED flickering as if he was trying to analyze it. “What is it?” He eventually asked.

Hank snorted. “I’m not gonna tell you! You have to open it and see for yourself.”

Connor tugged carefully at the wrapping, removing one layer of paper at a time. Once the tank came into view, Connors eyes lit up and his LED spun in rapid excitement.

“A fish tank!” Connor breathed.

“Yeah. Look closer.”

Connor did as he was told, bending his knees slightly so he could take in the entire tank. He gasped.

“A Dwarf gourami!” Connor said, his voice raising slightly in a way Hank had never heard before as he spoke. He turned to face the lieutenant, beaming from ear to ear. Connor had become expressive in his new found deviancy, but this was a level of expression Hank hadn’t seen yet. He huffed out a surprised laugh, Connors smile contagious. “Hank I- Thank you! I-“ Connor turned back to the tank and then back to Hank again. “This is my favourite kind of fish! How did you know?”

“You’re always gazing at a picture of one like a love sick puppy,” Hank chuckled. “Took me a while to describe it to the guy in the shop.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor repeated, turning to gaze at the fish, a blue flush spread over his cheeks.

“You’re welcome, son.” Hank said softly. “What you gonna name him?”

“Hmmm…” Connors expression morphed into one of seriousness. “Perhaps Dewey Jr?”

“Junior?” Hank questioned. Connor nodded, suddenly solemn. “My first mission, there was a fish. It had fallen out of its tank after it had shattered and was suffocating on the floor. I saved it.” He smiled softly. “It was the first time I experienced an instability in my software. I thought it was pretty. I later found out his name was Dewey.”

“Ahh.” Connor rarely spoke about his first mission. In fact, Hank wasn’t sure what Connor had gotten up to before he had met him. Connors first mission was the only one the android had told him about, however briefly. Connor had fallen from the rooftop that day, an experience Hank could tell had traumatized him slightly. He was glad Connor had at least one good memory of his first day on this earth.

“We’ll move him into the living room later. For now how about we open the presents from under the tree, yeah?” Hank suggested. Connor nodded almost reluctantly, eyes still fixed firmly on Dewey Jr.

Once Connor had enough of gawking at the fish they retreated back into the living room. Hank settled on the floor, crossing his legs and cursing his back. Connor followed suit with a little more grace than the older man and Sumo bounced over to them, excited that his owners were down at his level for once.

Connor reached under the tree to grab the first present, from himself to Sumo and handed it over to the drooling dog. “Merry Christmas Sumo,” Connor said, with an accompanying scratch under the chin. Sumo boofed in thanks before ripping off the paper, his jaws settling on the prize inside – a giant red and black plush snake that squeaked in between the hounds teeth.

“Oh my God,” Hank groaned, running a hand down his face. “Sumo and squeaky toys. We’ll never hear the end of it.

As if hearing the humans complaints, Sumo stood, still clutching his snake and trotted into the kitchen with its tail dragging along the floor behind him. Connor couldn’t help but chuckle.

He reached back under the tree and grabbed the next gift, wrapped in paper covered in cartoon dogs and stockings. “Merry Christmas Hank,” Connor said, holding the present out to him.

“Gee Connor, thanks.” Hank said, accepting the gift. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Connor just shrugged. “I wanted to.” He replied simply.

Hank tore off the wrapping - noticing Connor wince as one of the puppies was torn in half – It was a DVD in a green case with –

Hank snorted before bursting into sudden laughter, slapping his knee.

Connor looked vaguely startled, his chocolate eyes widening a fraction. “Hank, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Connor, nothing. It’s just,” Hank wiped his eyes, still spluttering. “Shrek."

“Is that bad?” Connor asked, cocking his head with a frown. “My research indicated it was a very popular movie when you were young, and –“

“No Connor, it’s great, thank you.” Hank told the android sincerely, still smiling. “It’s just these movies became a bit of a joke after a while. They’re good entertainment though. Oh, I can’t wait to make you watch this.”

Connor just nodded, looking slightly bemused.

Hank’s wrapping really was utter shit compared to Connors neatly wrapped parcels, but he presented it to the android none the less.

“You already gave me the fish tank.” Connor said, taking the gift.

“Well spotted, Sherlock. It doesn’t matter. Besides, you barely have anything to your name _and_ it’s your first Christmas. Also,” Hank winked at the boy, trying not to think about just how much he had spent on the android in that past week. “I wanted to.”

Connor removed the paper and smiled down at the tie in his hands. It was black patterned with little grey and blue cartoon robots. “It reminded me of you,” Hank told him.

Hank loved the shirt Connor had gotten him too – a grey, grumpy old man with a thick beard covered in frothy beer, sticking his middle finger up. “ _That_ reminded me of _you._ ” Connor smirked. Hank chuckled. “Touché.”

It didn’t take them long to get to the bottom of the small pile of presents under their tree, each of them collecting a small mountain of gifts. Sumo went from his snake to his bone from Hank, unsure of which to show more love. All that was left was a lone white envelope. Hank reached under and grabbed it, his name was printed on the front in blue ink in perfect CyberLife Sans. He slipped his thumb under the flap and ripped the envelope open, pulling out the card inside.

It wasn’t a _card_ necessarily – it was just a folded piece of flimsy copier paper that crinkled under his touch. He flipped it over, revealing a drawing. A very realistic drawing, with detailed shading and highlights. It was Sumo, looking up at him with his tongue lolling out his mouth and a sprig of holly tied into his collar. It all looked be drawn in various different coloured biro.

He flipped the card open to read the message inside:

_Dear Hank_

_Merry Christmas. Thank you for everything._

_From Connor_

“Awwwh, Connor, you’re sweet.” Hank grinned up at the android. He smiled sheepishly. “Did you draw this?”

“I did.” Connor confirmed.

“It really is amazing,” Hank mused, running his fingers across the drawing.

“It was really no trouble at all. All androids have what you would call a photographic memory, I just posed Sumo as I wanted him for a second and then started to draw. However the challenge came with your rather… limited art supplies.”

Hank chuckled, getting to his feet. “Whatever. I love it. It deserves a place on the fridge.”

It wasn’t until he was fully upright until he noticed that Connors LED was yellow.

“Connor?” Hank frowned. “You alright there?”

Connor blinked, tilting his head to look at Hank in the eye. “Oh, it’s nothing Lieutenant. I just…” He looked away at the piles of ripped up paper on the floor. “Your present wrapping skills are terrible.”

“And?”

“ _And_ my… ‘Santa presents’ you called them were wrapped perfectly. You couldn’t have wrapped them. But I can’t think of anyone else who would do that for me…”

Hank snorted. “Santa’s elves are professional present wrappers. Of course they’re going to be perfect.”

Connor just looked even more confused, if that was even possible. Hank turned away smirking. He made a mental note to thank Markus later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gave our dog the same snake Sumo gets for the christmas last year. he's always dragging it around the house with him, its adorable, i needed to have Sumo do this!
> 
> also connor believes in santa now you're welcome


	5. Epilogue: 27th December 2038 - 2 days after Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor delivers his final gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little chapter to wrap things up~
> 
> thank you so much for the kind feedback regarding this fic <3 idk how to respond to praise so *throws love at you all*

“Remind me why you’re dragging me into work during my holiday time?” Hank grumbled, hands buried deep in his coat pockets, hunching in on himself against the bitter cold.

“I wanted to see everyone.” Connor replied simply. “And you didn’t have to come.”

“Kid you’re not officially employed by the DPD yet. If you wanna set foot behind the security desk I need to be with you.”

“My clearance is still valid.” Connor pointed out, “I may not be employed but I can still enter the precinct.”

Hank glared. “Then what the fuck am I doin’ here?!”

“You tell me, lieutenant.” Connor said. Hank scoffed. 

The precinct was quiet. Luckily people had decided to behave themselves this year and the holding cell was emptier than normal. Hank rolled his eyes, he had decided to take leave at the quietest time. Just his luck.

Very few officers were at their desks, but one particular officer was.

“Fuck.” Hank groaned as his eyes landed on none other than Gavin Reed. “You wanted to see this asshole?”

“Yes.” Connor said.

Hanks jaw dropped. “Seriously?! Guy hates your guts! He wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in your brain if he were allowed." 

“I know.” Connor made a beeline for the detective’s desk. Hank cursed.

Gavin looked up as they approached, his face morphing into a look of surprise upon seeing Connor, but it was quickly masked with a sneer.

“The fuck are you doing here asshole?” Gavin growled, setting his tablet down on the desk and getting to his feet, squaring his shoulders in a feeble attempt to appear bigger. “You don’t work here anymore.”

“Yet.” Connor corrected. “I believe Captain Fowler is in the process of getting me reinstated. 

Gavin scowled. “Fuck me, seriously?”

“Yes.” Connor raised an eyebrow. “And I have no desire to ‘fuck you’, detective.” 

Gavin choked, eyes going wide. Hank struggled to repress a snort.

“Anyway,” Connor continued, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small box, neatly wrapped with a small gold bow on top. “This is for you.” He said, holding it out to the ruffled detective.

“The fuck?” Gavin took the gift cautiously, eyeing it much like Connor had eyed his stocking presents just a few days prior. Distrusting. “Why?” 

Connor shrugged, causing Gavin’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise at the very human action. Connors mannerisms were a lot different to when Gavin had last seen him, a lot of them he had picked up from Hank.

“It’s Christmas.” Connor stated simply, “People give each other gifts at Christmas, do they not?”

“I-“ Gavin’s mouth clamped itself shut, studying Connor’s face as if he were a crime scene. “If this is some fucking gag I’m gonna beat your ass into the ground.”

“It’s not a ‘gag’, detective.”

“Bet this is just something Android Santa gave you and you’re just passing your shit onto me,” Gavin chuckled, a cruel glint in his eye as he carefully tore open the paper.

“Santa gave me many lovely gifts. I assure you, I won’t be passing them onto anyone.”

Gavin looked back at him, eyes wide, then his face morphed into a look of glee. “A toaster believing in- “ 

“What’d he get you then, asshole?” Hank cut across sharply, silencing Gavin before he could get the last of his sentence out.

Gavin tossed the paper aside, glaring at the fuzzy green blob sitting in the palm of his hand. “A cactus.” He deadpanned. 

“Yes. They do not require much maintenance and will easily brighten up your desk,” Connor said, gesturing at the bombsite between them.

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with my desk?” He growled.

“Nothing.” Connor said. “I must be going now. Sumo will be wanting his walk. I’ll see you again soon, Detective Reed.” And with that he turned away and began strolling idly to the exit.

Hank accidently caught Gavin’s eye before he turned away. Gavin didn’t look so hostile now – more bewildered than anything else.

“Wasn’t my idea.” Hank grumbled, before turning to follow Connor.

He caught up with the android by the main entrance pulling on his mittens, nose wrinkled slightly as if protesting the cold.

“You got Gavin a cactus?!” Hank laughed as he fell into step besides Connor.

“I did.”

“Why? He hates you!”

“Because he’s a prick.” Connor turned to face Hank, a glint in his artificial eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~le fin~


End file.
